Nacidos Del Pecado
by christythebest
Summary: ella una princesa egipcia, ellos unos condenados por la sociedad.... se conocen y bella les enseña que hay cosas muy valiosas en la vida. EdXBe/JaXAl/EmXRo
1. un sueño

Holaaaaa!!!! Como están todos saludos a todos aquellos que leyeron mi otro fic….. Este no es un one-shot…. Esta basado en un guion que leí hace tiempo y que puedo decir me encanto!!!! Los personajes no me pertenecen. disfrutenlo

………………………………………………………………..

Ella se encontraba corriendo por un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, las sombras de los árboles secos y sin hojas a mitad del invierno se proyectaban como seres fantasmagóricos en la nieve, de repente se detuvo observando a su alrededor, miro detenidamente el paisaje sacado de una novela de terror barata, sintió miedo pero una punzada en su pecho le decía que continuara sin importar que pasara, troto sin rumbo buscando quien sabe que hasta que su débil condición física no pudo más y la hizo sentarse exhausta y angustiada en la nieve, su pulso estaba a mil, el sudor le empapaba la frente y hacia que mechones de cabello se pegaran a su rostro, intento tranquilizar a su loco corazón pero…. Alguien susurro al viento…

-Bella- era una voz suave, aterciopelada y varonil al mismo tiempo…. Y de nuevo la volvieron a llamar

-Bella- esta vez sí era una voz conocida, ronca y llena de rabia y miedo, era la voz de su hermano Jacob. Se paro lo más rápido que pudo y corrió nuevamente sin sentido y ante sus ojos a la lejanía se formaron dos siluetas. Una alta, esbelta y un poco musculosa, no tanto, no lo podía distinguir bien entre la poca luz que le brindaba una luna extrañamente roja…. Solo su cabello color bronce brillante algo alborotado y sus relucientes dientes iguales al más blanco mármol…. Parecía que le gruñía a la otra figura que si la reconoció de inmediato a pesar de la luz……… su hermano Jacob que le gruñía en respuesta como si fuera un perro rabioso. Ambos hombres estaban agazapados con el cuerpo tenso….. Y entonces ella temió lo peor….. Corrió aun más hacia su hermano que parecía saltar sobre el otro hombre en cualquier momento, pero extrañamente sus pasos la guiaron hacia el otro sujeto ….. Y entonces sintió que su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, era como si otro ente espiritual hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y hasta de su voz….. Su cuerpo se situó al frente del extraño de cabello broncíneo abrazándolo como solo una mujer abraza a su amante….. Bella se estremeció ante el contacto tan intimo que su cuerpo tenia con el extraño mientras el luchaba por apartarle el cuerpo y poderla ubicar detrás de el…………. Entonces su voz cobro vida

-Jacob si te atreves a tocarlo…- su voz le sino ronca, algo pastosa

-tú! Eres una traidora de tu pueblo…. Prefieres revolcarte en su cama como una sucia prostituta antes que velar por nuestros intereses… por si se te olvido Isabella…. Tu eres nuestra reina de ti dependemos…. Así que decide o él y su sucia dinastía o nosotros- Bella quedo de una sola pieza como osaba su dulce y pequeño hermano a tratarla así? Ni siquiera cuando discutían la trataba así…. Que le paso a su querido Jake? Esa y miles de preguntas más se revolvían en la cabeza de la mujer hasta dejarla aturdida e hiperventilando por las obscenidades que había dicho su hermanito…. Por dios!!! Si era virgen!!!! Como se atrevía a decirle…… y es que no se atrevía a pronunciar tal insulto ni siquiera en su mente. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos hasta que un sonido ronco la trajo de nuevo a la tierra, el hombre al que ella estaba abrazando la tomo dulcemente entre sus brazos mientras veía cínicamente a jake el cual bufo con soberbia para luego posar sus labios en los de ella con infinita dulzura produciendo que bella se estremeciera totalmente…..

Fue sacada de su sueño cuando sintió los pasos del guardia acercarse a su celda con una sonrisa divertida y cuadrarse como lo estipulaban las leyes, emmet, ese era su nombre… era alto extremadamente musculoso y con una belleza de muerte, el fue el único que la trataba con verdadera amabilidad, los demás solo la observaban como a una bárbara, una hermosa bárbara, según lo que le comento emmet. Al parecer había sido la única mujer en la corte inglesa en usar solo una delgada y muy corta falda de seda, un corpiño de oro, y un sin número de prendas y joyas preciosas y no parecer vulgar y deshonesta. Su "celda" era una habitación lujosa del ala este del castillo, le decía celda a la habitación ya que el rey no la dejaba salir de ella sin estar rodeada de sus más fieles guardias, al parecer a él le resultaba extraño que una mujer estuviera tan cómoda con su "desnudes". El rey no le permitía ir a fiestas ya que ella se negaba a usar cualquier prenda que no representara a su amado Egipto. Odiaba esos horribles vestidos multicolores que llegaban al piso, a los rostros cargados de maquillaje, a los apretados corpiños que no te dejaban pasar aire al pecho y sobre todo a los ojos lujuriosos y envidiosos de la corte, como si nunca hubieran visto a una princesa egipcia

-bella- emmet susurro su seudónimo y se acerco a ella cuando sus acompañantes se retiraron de la habitación y lo esperaban afuera- su majestad cayo quiere que asistas a la fiesta de esta noche- termino de acercarse con suma confianza y se sentó a los pies de la cama, emmet nunca se sentó en su cama o se acerco mucho ya que tenía muy en cuenta que ella pertenecía a la realeza, además que estaba enterado de sus costumbres, después de todo en su país ninguna persona que no fuera de su familia podía mirarla a la cara y eso es algo que todos sabían muy bien en Inglaterra pero que obviamente no respetaban y hablaban de tu a tu e incluso en algunas ocasiones la despreciaban, claro eso solo lo hacían las mujeres

-me niego a usar esa cosa, apenas puedo caminar bien con mi falda que es corta no podre hacerlo con una mucho más larga- expreso con terquedad la princesa

- esta vez cayo quiere que te vista como una egipcia, al parecer tiene algo entre manos, reunió a toda la corte incluyendo civiles y militares, conocerás a toda la alta alcurnia de Inglaterra- se burlo emmet mientras bella alzaba una ceja

-que querrá?-

-no lo sé, solo me dijo…- se paro y busco una silla rápidamente mientras se sentaba y trataba de imitar a cayo, con su porte envarado, siniestro y con su rostro que solo expresaba aburrimiento. Bella rio tontamente ante la payasada de emmet – dile a isabella que esta noche habrá una fiesta… estará reunida toda la corte civil y militar…. Tiene que lucir presentable, no me importa lo que vista, si quiere que valla desnuda..- emmet termino su teatro para luego hacer una ridículas reverencias inglesas. Oh! Como detestaba el protocolo ingles…. Y como extrañaba su amado Egipto, su calor, sus arenas de color oro, sus esculturales bailarinas que le enseñaban distintos tipos de danzas exóticas aprendidas de un sitio lejano al otro lado del desierto. A sus hermanos, Jacob y jasper, a su fiel amiga de la infancia rosalie, a sus banquetes, a los baños aromáticos….. en cambio Inglaterra, era todo lo opuesto, fría, siempre verde, odiaba el verde, petulante, aristocrática. –oh! Bella como me gustaría irme de aquí, conocer otros países como tu reino, por lo que me has contado, es genial- dijo emmet sentándose en el suelo mientras que bella se arrecostaba de medio lado en a su cama con movimientos felinos mirando directamente a emmet- cuéntame más! Hay mujeres hermosas?-

Bella sonrió ante la pregunta de su único amigo en Inglaterra. Si le pidieran que describiera a emmet con una sola palabra seria picardía.

-bueno… en Egipto hay una danza que a nuestros hombres les gusta mucho…. La bailamos con el vientre y la practicamos cuando nos bañamos- respondió con simpleza

-tú la sabes hacer?- pregunto emmet muy curioso

-sí, pero solo se la podemos hacer a nuestros esposos si estamos casadas- dijo bella pícaramente

-ohhhh bella tendrás que llevarme algún día a Egipto!- exigió el grandulón, mientras bella reía por el gracioso puchero que hacia emmet, el tamaño y la fuerza de emmet le recordaba a un oso que vio hace poco- y tienes alguna amiga tuya que sea tan bella como yo?-

-la verdad si, rosalie, es la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez he visto, duele mirarla y saber que es perfecta- su pecho se inflo de orgullo por rosalie, su mejor amiga

-es tu mejor amiga verdad? Como es?-

-sus ojos son como el cielo en un día de primavera, su cabello parece hilos de oro que se ondulan con una imperfección inimaginable y su cuerpo es…- su monologo fue interrumpido por Dimitri que estaba acompañado por la que identifico como Ángela, una joven inglesa que conoció en el jardín, una chica bastante sincera y agradable. Demetria hizo una inclinación y se marcho dejando a la chica con la princesa y emmet. Ángela hizo una graciosa inclinación que provoco que a bella se le escapara una risita

-Ángela! Me alegra verte- lo reconoció con un marcado acento. Ángela se acerco y le sonrió a emmet que todavía seguía en el piso

-bella, decías acerca de esta chica rosalie, sigue con el poema-

-poema que es eso?-

-es una oración que rima completamente, usted su alteza se expresa como…. Si siempre estuviera diciendo un poema- explico Ángela con aire ausente

-bueno su cuerpo es tan perfecto cual escultura de mármol, su piel es nívea…-

-así como la tuya?- emmet pregunto emocionado mientras bella asentía con una sonrisa

-aunque la de ella es mas blanca. Sus padres eran extranjeros, se mudaron a Egipto en busca de antiguas historias, su madre era inglesa y su padre francés. Ambos murieron en una tormenta de arena sofocados. Entonces mi nodriza se hizo cargo de ella y ambas nos criaron juntas- término el relato con una sonrisa

-waoooo quiero conocerla, me la presentaras cierto bella?-

-si vas algún día lo hare-

-bella siento interrumpirte, pero el rey me pidió que te ayudara a vestirte- dijo Ángela con el rostro serio. Emmet se levanto del suelo y se retiro haciendo una mueca graciosa de despedida. Bella se incorporo completamente llevando sus pasos a uno de los numerosos baúles de su equipaje, saco algunas prendas dejando a Ángela anonadada por todo el oro que llevaban las prendas de la princesa egipcia

-empezamos?- bella sonrió mientras que Ángela asentía. Todo el día se la pasaron arreglándose para la noche, ambas tomaron un relajante baño caliente, Ángela siempre se sonrojada por la desnudez de la princesa y bella extrañada que Ángela se bañara con ropa. Cuando termino el baño Ángela se saco la prenda y froto su piel con una especie de artefacto amarrillo con pequeños agujeros que Ángela le llamo esponja. Para cuando termino la nana de ella ya estaba en la habitación lista para ayudar.

Ángela se enfundo en la pesadilla de toda mujer, _el corsé_, además de otras indumentarias que para bella eran absurdas, contemplo todo el tiempo a la inglesa y a su nana en su ajetreo mientras que frotaba su piel en cremas naturales hechas especialmente para ella, su calma era absoluta, después de todo no tenía prisa, siempre tenía presente: ninguna_ princesa llegaba tarde, los demás eran los que se adelantaban_

Una vez que la crema se seco, ya Ángela estaba completamente lista en su vestido color amarillo claro, manga larga y conservador, nada llamativo como los demás que había visto, la chica era muy joven, apenas tenía 13 años, por lo tanto no era necesario que usara esos vestidos con el escote ridículamente bajo, su vestido era sencillo pero hermoso, lo admitía, enmarcaban las casi inexistentes curvas de la niña, se veía adorable con el pequeño lazo en su cabello. Apenas termino Ángela le ayudo a la princesa con su indumentaria que esta vez era muy diferente a las que antes le había visto. Usaba una falda que parecía metálica hecha de oro que le quedaba en la cadera y se arrastraba pero con una gran abertura al frente dejando completamente al descubierto las piernas de la princesa, su cuerpo brillaba por las cremas con un olor que no supo identificar combinado con fresias, su corpiño de oro destellaba con intensidad a la luz de las velas, su cabello se lo dejo suelto y en la coronilla uso una especie de cadenilla que tenia hermosos diamantes que se enredaban y camuflaban en su extraño cabello color caoba rojizo, en las muñecas y los tobillos llevaba un sin número de brazaletes que bella llamaba esclavas, y una gruesa cadena en su cuello. Solo delineo sus ojos con el extraño maquillaje que ella usaba. Ángela admiro a la princesa y se sintió aturdida y deslumbrada por su exótica belleza, era realmente bella, una princesa sacada de los cuentos de _las mil y una noches. _

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, y una tropa de soldados entre ellos emmet las escolto al salón principal del rey, en el cual ya había empezado la fiesta. Apenas bella cruzo las puertas todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella e incluso la orquesta se detuvo y los invitados dejaron de bailar, emmet sonrió con arrogancia, mientras Ángela se sonrojaba y emprendió la huida, bella solo se mostro inescrutable y altiva, avanzando hacia la estancia siendo seguida por emmet su guardia personal….

La velada paso aburrida, entre miradas lujuriosas y llenas de envidia, observo el artefacto al que llamaban reloj y que emmet le enseño a leer se dio cuenta que apenas había transcurrido media hora, emmet no le dirigió la palabra, según él era mal visto que los guardias conversaran con sus protegidos

Su mirada vago por la estancia y se detuvo en una chica, tal vez de su edad, extremadamente bella, tan bella como rose, pero tan diferente, su belleza era muy distinta a la de su amiga, su rostro era fino, parecía un duendecillo, sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello lacio y negro, su cuerpo menudo y de apariencia frágil. Se percato que nadie se acercaba a ella, parecía como si la repudiaran. Observo aun mas fijamente a la pequeña duende parecía triste y buscando algo, pasaron algunos segundos y un hombre alto y musculoso no tanto como emmet, de una belleza deslumbrante y cabello de color bronce….. Cabello color bronce…. Fue cuando se acordó

-es el hombre de mis sueños- susurro asombrada. Emmet la escucho y se atoro de la risa que le dio, bella le envió una mirada envenenada para después buscar la ubicación de esos seres tan perfectamente hermosos

:.:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hasta aquí lo dejo, en el siguiente capítulo descubrirán cosas muy interesantes

Espero sus reviews bye!


	2. mi vida

Hola!!!! Primero que nada estoy decepcionada ante el hecho que solo recibi un review. Puede que mi historia no sea tan buena pero lo que si les pido es que si no les gusta, DIGANLO, si obtengo la misma respuesta , no lo continuare mas, en esta parte de fanfiction. La historia me pertenece a pesar que esta inspirada en un guion, es diferente, los personajes son obra de la gran stepheny meyer. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Kelda Ylonen Cullen. Que me pidió un edpov y pues aquí esta. Disfrutalo =)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Edpov-

_Maldición!_ Era lo único que mi mente repetía una y otra vez _maldición! _Odiaba todo esto! Como es posible que Cayo lo obligue prácticamente a ir a Inglaterra justamente cuando los irlandeses están cediendo!!!!! Y ni siquiera le dio explicaciones!!!! _–lo único bueno es que veré a Alice, es lo único bueno- _ su armadura de cota resultaba realmente ruidosa cuando caminaba, pero ese ruido no era nada en el campo de batalla. A medida que avanzaba los nobles y los caballeros que había por los pasillos del castillo lo miraban con el seño fruncido, algunos con asco y otros con miedo.

Edward acelero los pasos hasta llegar al salón principal donde sabía que Cayo estaba, los guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada solo se envararon aun mas y trataban de no mirarlo. Rápidamente atravesó el umbral y para su suerte Cayo estaba solo paseándose por todo el salón con aire meditabundo.

-se puede saber su majestad- interrumpió su frase para lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Cayo quien solo sonrió con sorna- que demonios pasa? Para que me sacaste del campo de batalla? Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?- _como demonios se le ocurre hacer eso? No quería Irlanda? Se la estaba dando en bandeja de plata!!!!!_

-Edward, me agrada verte también- respondió con ironía mientras se ubicaba con calma total provocando estragos en los nervios de el y volvió a repetirse mentalmente "_maldito Cayo_".

-que quieres. Dímelo de una vez por todas- últimamente su humor era de perros, había perdido muchos hombres que eran valiosos para la tropa y eso lo ponía de malas además que no le habían llegado las cartas de Alice en mucho tiempo.

-Alice ya sabe que estas aquí?- su rostro era imperturbable como siempre

-sabes que primero llegaría yo que la carta- un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, _lo sabía_, le pediría _algo,_ y _grande_, analizo por un momento la situación, no le negaría nada, absolutamente nada, le había jurado lealtad. Pero que ni se le ocurriera involucrar a Alice. Porque eso si que sería un problema.

-sabes que eres mi general mas valioso… el más leal… pero… necesito, te pido un favor… no como rey… sino como hombre y amigo…- el rostro de cayo dejo de ser frio y paso a uno de absoluta preocupación. Edward no lo podía creer, era la segunda vez en su vida que Cayo mostraba alguna emoción y su tono, sus palabras TODO lo dejo perplejo

-sabes que a ti no te negaría nada- Edward aun estaba asombrado

-te suplico que me hagas un último favor-

-ultimo?-

-te retiraras tú y tu hermana de forma indefinida a un sitio muy lejos de Inglaterra- cayo suspiro mientras Edward arqueaba sus cejas

-que te propones?-

-Egipto es una enorme potencia. Tiene tropas infinitas, abundancia, riquezas incalculables, oro por doquier, pero son barbaros-

-eso he escuchado- aun no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería Cayo

-su reina es una mujer sin escrúpulos ni conocimiento de lo recatado, anda de aquí para allá semidesnuda, no le importa nada, disfruta ser el centro de la lujuria y como muchos de los nobles dicen: "es un pecado hecho carne" y lo sabe. Muy a nuestro pesar nos conviene unirnos a ellos y mantenerlos al margen. Un ataque suyo seria la ruina para nosotros- Edward entorno los ojos analizando las posibilidades, quería que él fuera un diplomático? No imposible Cayo sabia que ese no era su fuerte, además para eso tenía a Carlisle.

-te lo ruego Edward, cásate con la egipcia y mantenla alejada de ideas de guerra- sintió que en su espalda fue derramado un balde de agua helada, el? Casarse? Con una reina? Que pretendía Cayo? Condenar la descendencia de la mujer a un infierno como el que él y su hermana vivían?

-imposible- fue lo único que pudo articular después de semejante petición

-por favor Edward, los egipcios se están alzando, no nos conviene una guerra con ellos! Podrían acabarnos! Perdería todo por lo que he luchado todos estos años!-

-cásate tu entonces y tenla por tu amante!- replico

-por favor Edward sabes que soy católico y ya estoy casado por la iglesia. Mis hijos todos están casados ya. Además Athenodora jamás me lo perdonaría-

-no puedes condenarla a ella a casarse con alguien como yo! Mírame! Soy un bastardo! Además como me puedes hacer esto? El matrimonio no se hizo para mí!-replico completamente asustado

-por favor Edward no es para tanto, Athenodora me ha dicho que todas las mujeres te encuentran arrebatadoramente sexy- Cayo se burlo apropósito mientras que Edward presionaba su tabique

-es una mentira! Sabes que todos me rechazan!!!! Todos! Menos Carlisle y Esme!-

-Edward, sabes que eres un gran hombre, no hay nadie mejor para esto que tu-

-pídeselo a alguien más-

-Edward! Ella es una reina! Con solo hablar podría aplastarme sin mucho esfuerzo! Además no le puedo colocar a un hombre cualquiera! Que se deje influenciar por ella y sus tantos trucos en la cama! Necesito a alguien de confianza con un temple de acero y con una fidelidad sorprendente! ese hombre eres tu- a Edward le faltaba el aire mientras que Cayo se desesperaba

-Cayo ningún sacerdote me casara con ella y lo sabes!- Edward noto como Cayo se puso aun mas pálido pero rápidamente se recompuso-además ella ni siquiera es católica!-

-y? tu tampoco lo eres!-

-no me voy a casar!-

-Edward! Por favor! Te lo ruego! La última vez que te pedí un favor como un amigo no fue tan malo verdad?-

-me pediste ser el padrino de tu boda, oh si maravilloso! Mi madre estaba ebria hizo llorar a Alice, me humillo de nuevo, se me olvida algo? Ah si afirmo aun más que soy un maldito bastardo-

-Edward-

-ese día te jure mas nunca asistir a una boda!-

-pero esta no será cualquier boda! Será la tuya!-

-aun mas razón para faltar!-

-Edward aunque sea conócela y después decidirás-

En que lio se estaba metiendo, por una parte la oferta era tentadora, el se podría retirar con Alice a un sitio apartado, donde ella no pudiera sufrir, lejos de su madre, sin guerras ni asaltos. Pero estaría ella, estar casada con un bastardo, sufrir los desplantes diarios y la continúa guerra que significaba el matrimonio además de soportar los caprichos de una mujer malcriada…

-de acuerdo, si me agrada y si consigues a un sacerdote que nos case en una ceremonia católica lo hare- Edward sonrió, pensando que eso sería imposible. Ni siquiera la iglesia lo toleraba a él y a su hermana, en más de una ocasión un sacerdote lo persiguió con agua bendita. Alice ni había sido bautizada y evitaba los clérigos e iglesias como a la lepra. Cayo frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Edward y por último suspiro

-hecho-

-de acuerdo, si me disculpas me retiro-

-saluda a Alice de mi parte y dile que Athenodora ansia verla, además que en la tarde recibirá un presente mío…. Por cierto Edward hoy en la noche la conocerás en el banquete- Cayo sonrió inocente mientras Edward lo envió una mirada terrorífica

-te odio- le dijo por fin Edward antes de irse. Cayó endureció la mirada

-llama a Emmet- esa frase fue a uno de los gurdias que entro después que Edward se fue

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Casi corría por el castillo en busca de la salida, nuevamente múltiples miradas de odio y asco se dirigían hacia mí, ya no les tomaba importancia, lo único que quería en ese momento era verla, a ella a su querida hermana Alice. Con una agilidad casi sobrehumana se sentó sobre su caballo negro, un regalo de Alice para una navidad, un magnifico animal

-vamos demonio- y espuelee al animal quien salió a toda carrera fuera del castillo.

Por donde iba mas y mas miradas de desprecio recogía. Cabalgo por un camino fuera de la ciudad. Hacia una enorme extensión de tierra en la campiña. Su casa. Donde vivía con Alice.

Entre en los terrenos de la casona y varios campesinos se acercaron con miedo. Le di la rienda a uno de ellos y ordene que le dieran agua y de comer a demonio. Entre con total despreocupación, era el único sitio donde no tenía que estar alerta. Al bajar la guardia todos mis músculos lo resintieron, produciendo un dolor molesto en mis hombros brazos cuellos y tórax. Algunas criadas que estaban por allí prácticamente salieron corriendo con mi presencia, subí las escaleras rápidamente. Buscando a Alice y al fin la encontré en la biblioteca dormitando con un libro en su regazo. No pude evitar soltar una risilla que despertó a la duendecillo poniéndola alerta. Sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos se iluminaron con felicidad mientras que alice saltaba sobre mi y gritaba con su vocecilla cantarina

-hermano! Qué alegría! Al fin llegaste! Recibiste mis cartas?...- todo lo decía a una velocidad sorprendente mientras saltaba con una energía increíble por toda la habitación

-hola Alice yo también me alegro de verte- le sonreí torcidamente mientras ella reía aun mas. Alice siempre bromeaba que mi sonrisa torcida era la razón de que muchas mujeres se le acercaran preguntando por mí.

-Edward supongo que Cayo te dijo de la fiesta…-

-Así es. Es más me pidió que me casara para tener Egipto controlado- suspire con cansancio mientras que Alice lucia su sonrisa de plata

-lo sabia! A partir de este momento nuestras vidas cambiaran!-

-sabias de esto? Lo viste en tus visiones?- mi perplejidad era absoluta mientras que Alice fruncía el seño

-por supuesto! Te lo escribí en una de mis cart…. Oh ya veo no las recibiste..-

-que? Lo viste en otra de tus visiones?- le bromee a propósito

-si asi es. Tu baño estará listo en 5, 4, 3, 2,1…- la puerta sono, y una débil voz dijo "ya esta listo el baño mi lord". Alice me dedico de nuevo esa sonrisa de plata y canturreo: "báñate apestas"

Una vez que tome mi baño me reuní de nuevo con Alice en la biblioteca. Le conté algunas de mis aventuras hasta que…

-Edward, la egipcia es prisionera de Cayo lo sabías- Alice tanteaba la situación con cautela

-no realmente pero me lo imagine- mi voz sonó aburrida

-Edward… vi muchas cosas, a raíz de ese matrimonio… sucederán cosas muy importantes, nuestras vidas cambiaran… lo sabes verdad?-

-Alice por primera vez desconfió de tus visiones… seguiremos igual…-

-no Edward digo de verdad que nuestras vidas cambiaran radicalmente. Egipto será lo que necesitamos…-

-Alice no veas esto como una salida. Sabes que adónde vamos nos señalan. Para las personas estamos malditos y lo sabes…-

-Edward esta vez será diferente créeme…-

-Alice, no estés tan segura de ese matrimonio…-

-Edward, ese matrimonio será o si no me dejo de llamar Mery Alice Cullen Demon…-de nuevo me enseño su sonrisa de plata, mi hermana estaba muy contenta por mi supuesto matrimonio. Por más que trataba de saber porque no me lo permitía, no me dejaba saber lo que pensaba.

Yo puedo leer la mente, no en el sentido de leerla, pero si saber lo que los demás piensan. Es una especie de don que me permitió ganar muchas batallas. Sabía exactamente donde pretendían atacarme y que estrategia usaran. Cayo sabia de mi habilidad y también sabia como evitarme. En cambio Alice, ella tenía especie de visiones acerca del futuro que por cierto nunca fallaban. Por esa razón Cayo y Athenodora le gustaba pasar tiempo con Alice. Por medio de ella sabia el resultado de las batallas y Athenodora sabía cuando Cayo le intentaba ser infiel, además de trivialidades de la corte que resultaba ser divertida para las mujeres.

La duendecillo prácticamente tenia lista mi ropa. Para esta ocasión no tenia que usar mi armadura pero si tenía que portar mi estandarte, una serpiente purpura. Cayo cada vez se empeñaba más en darme títulos y tierras por ser su general más importante. Y es que en Inglaterra no hay personas más adineradas que yo o Alice la cual ya tiene algunos títulos gracias a sus visiones. Fueron otorgados casi todos por Athenodora…

Ya estaba listo esperando a Alice en la puerta hasta que por fin llego con su inmortal sonrisa de plata saltando por todo el salón diciendo sin respirar "vamos". Su vestido verde nada revelador la hacía ver realmente linda, y es que Alice tenía muy buen gusto además de encantarle comprar. La lleve con cuidado hasta el carruaje en el cual conversamos amenamente mientras soportaba el tedioso viaje al castillo

Una vez que llegamos nuevamente ojos de asco y miedo nos rodeaban. Alice no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Y es que ella antes solo era ignorada por todos y se acostumbro a eso. Al ser la sirvienta de mi madre se acostumbro a los desprecios de una sola persona no a la de una multitud. Alice se acerco aun más a mí y levanto la cabeza en señal de altivez. Ambos caminamos hasta un rincón del salón mientras todos bailaban y reian ignorándonos completamente.

-Edward esta noche la conocerás! No estás emocionado?-

-Alice ya cálmate…-

-como que me calme? Al fin conoceré a mi cuñadita-

-Alice no estoy seguro que me va…- los ojos de Alice se opaco eso solo significaba que estaba teniendo una visión… cuando su mirada volvió a ser la misma me sonrió de una forma que pensé que ella nunca lo haría

-Edward vamos- rápidamente me halo cerca de Cayo y Athenodora los cuales la observaron extrañados al igual que yo

-no digan nada en 3, 2, 1,-

Las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de guardias entro entre ellos pude distinguir a emmet y a una señorita de vestido amarillo observe un poco más a la derecha y hay estaba….

La mujer más increíble que alguna vez he visto en mi vida, bellísima, con curvas bastante acentuadas. Su piel era nívea y su cabello de un extraño color madera sus ojos muy parecidos al chocolate. Su presencia sola causaba tal impacto que hasta la banda dejo de tocar. No podía apartar mis ojos de aquella mujer. Y es que era simplemente hermosa. Camino con altivez hasta una esquina mientras era seguida por emmet. Todos los presentes reaccionaron ante el encanto y siguieron como si nada pero lanzándole miradas furtivas a la hermosa mujer vestida de oro.

-Edward esa es tu futura esposa y reina de Egipto- cayo sonrió burlesco mientras Alice y Athenodora no hacían más que felicitarme. Todavía no superaba mi sorpresa, Salí por un momento hacia el jardín a reponerme. Todavía en mis ojos estaba gravada la figura de ella y es que era simplemente perfecta… seguí vagando en mis pensamientos hasta que me acorde que deje a Alice sola…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero sus reviews y recuerden! Si no recibo una buena respuesta dejare de actualizarlo ya que no pienso escribir mi historia para que solamente una persona lo lea. Es realmente frustrante

Besos y abrazos a todos

bye


	3. rumores y visiones

Holaaaa a todos pues a pesar que volvi a recibir pocos reviews los que recibi me alentaron a colocar este capitulo que va dedicado a todos los que por lo menos me escrbieron "hey existo leo tu fic y me gusta continualo" principalmente a los que nunca dejan un review e hicieron una exepcion con el mio. gracias quienes quieran que sean de verdad gracias. Sin embargo eso no significa que lo continuare ya que volvi a recibir pocos. OjO esto lo hago por los que me dejaron un review. Por mas nada.

* * *

(BPOV)

Su perfeccion era absoluta, la de ambos, y es que simplemente dolia mucho verlos y saber que eran reales. La belleza de la chica solo se igualaba a la de Rosalie, la mujer mas bella que habia visto en su vida. Claro aparte de esta chica, el hombre a su lado era como una especie de dios adonis. Ni siquiera sus dioses eran tan bellos. Su deslumbramiento era absoluto.

Siguio observandolos a la distancia. Ambos seres parecian estar en una especie de burbuja en donde no existia nadie mas. Si no se parecieran hubiera pensado que eran algo mucho mas que conocidos y sostenian algo mucho mas intimo que una relacion de hermanos. Noto que la mayoria de las personas los observaban entre asombrados y asqueados. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar porque? Es decir vestian ropas inglesas. Parecian ingleses. Entonces... Porque nadie se les acercaba?. Entre sus pensamientos no se percato que se acercaba su peor pesadilla aparte del color verde.... Tanya

-pero que tenemos aqui? El rey te permitio salir vestida asi? me pregunto si no le dara pena tenerte en su castillo. Es decir a nadie le gusta que lo vean con un barbaro- su sonrisa burlesca me asqueaba

-sabes que si quiero, te podria aplastar verdad tanya? Soy inmume a las leyes. Solo tendria que decir que intentaste clavarle un cuchillo a la reina y te mandan al calabozo- la voz de emmet me provoco un escalofrio que me hizo temblar. Su voz ronca y tetrica cargada de amenazas era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada ademas su rostro.... No encajaba con su personalidad tan fraternal- asi que largate y salva tu pellejo...- las facciones de Tanya estaban desfiguradas por el miedo. rapidamente huyo de Emmet el cual rio a carcajada limpia por Tanya. Angela se acerco preocupada. Seguro mi rostro en estos momentos era un poema. Ella era una muy amable y sobretodo inteligente sabia cuando hablar y cuando no, un chico estaba con ella

-su majestad se encuentra bien? Vi que Tanya practicamente corria paso algo?-

-mmmm si intento molestarme pero Emmet se encargo de ella... Angela no te preocupes- el alivio en su rostro era notorio al igual que el de el chico que lo acompañaba.

-bella te presento a mi mejor amigo ben...- el chico hizo una reverencia mientras pronunciaba un leve "alteza". asenti con amabilidad dandole a entender que era un placer. En mi naturaleza no se concebia el hecho de tener contacto fisico con un hombre. Porque los ingleses tenian que tocar a las mujeres cuando las conocian?. Es asqueroso que te besen la mano y solo sea un recien conocido. solo me podian tocar las mujeres que eran de mi entera confianza. Ningun hombre podia hacerlo, solo mis hermanos. el chico era agradable y podia decir sin temor a equivocarme que los dos jovenes que tenia frente a mi se gustaban y mucho

-angela quienes son ellos? Me refiero a los que estan cerca de Cayo- angela y ben voltearon con disimulo percatandose de la presencia de aquellos seres con inhumana belleza

-ben... No que Edward estaba en Irlanda?-

-eso pense.... Pero.... Cayo debe plenear una nueva guerra para pedirle a Edward que deje Irlanda...- mi desconcierto era peor que antes. En mi pais respetaban a la milicia porque aqui no?

-bella.... Ellos son nacidos del pecado segun los demas... Lo que yo tengo entendido es eso. Pero lo que me consta es que el hombre se llama Edward.... Mmm es el general mas influyente del rey. Su mano derecha. Nisiquiera los consejeros tienen tanta influencia como edward... Y es que es por edward que Inglaterra ha ganado tanto territorio. Nuestra historia esta llena de su nombre.... La chica se llama Alice... La reina Athenodora y el rey les gusta pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Algunos dicen que ella es la amante de el rey. Ya que ambos se encierran en un salon privado sin nadie mas y no salen de el hasta que anochece.... otros dicen que ella es bruja y bueno.... El caso es que todos los rechazan. Mi madre no le importaria que hable con alice pero mis tios si...- el rostro de angela era tenso y ben parecia que sabia algo mas al igual que angela

-hay mas...-

-hay algo mas.... La madre de ben le conto a la mia que edward y alice son hermanos, nacieron al mismo tiempo.... son hijos de la duquesa Dexuwer... Heidy... Son primos de Tanya pero no se llevan muy bien... Tanya los desprecia y mucho junto con sus medios hermanos, los gemelos jane y alec y dimitri tambien lo odiaba pero murio hace unos años. La duquesa culpa a Edward de su muerte y hace alarde que ellos son unos bastardos....- lo que me decia Angela era inaudito como era posible que esa mujer despreciaraa sus propios hijos... Y los odie con tanta libertad...

* * *

ALIPOV

mi tonto hermano me dejo SOLA de nuevo! Arg! Edward puede darse por muerto!...... esa sensacion de nuevo..... Otra vision...

_Era una especie de templo de oro el esplendor era inaudito en el medio de todo habian un grupo de mujeres que asistian a otra que estaba en parto. Todas eran ancianas pero increiblemente habiles en lo que hacian. Un llanto se escucho y de la mujer salio un bebe. Esa mujer se me parecio mucho a la egipcia y entre susurros decia..._

La vision termino. No escuche el nombre del bebe ni tampoco si era niño o niña. El bebe aquel era mi sobrino! Mi entusiasmo era absoluto! Mi sobrino! Oh por dios! Tenia que comprar muchas cosas! Una cuna, pañales, mucha ropa! A el no le faltaria nada! De eso me encargaba YO!

hasta que porfin aparecia edward ya era hora!

-siento dejarte sola- ahhhh mi hermano siempre tan preocupado por mi!

-no te preocupes estoy muy bien!- mi sonrisa parecio tranquilizarlo ya que me sonrio con mi sonrisa favorita.... Pero de nuevo esa sensacion otra ves.... De nevo una vision

_Heidy estaba bailando cuando una sonrisa macabra inundo sus facciones... De pronto la imagen cambio.... Estabamos en el comedor listos para cenar. Era la hora de los brindis. Heidy se levanto con la copa en mano haciendo alarde de su fingida elegancia_

_-quiero proponer un brindis por mis hijos bastardos.... Edward y la enana Alice... Cariño nunca tendre una sirvienta tan incompetente como tu... Recuerdas cuando te azotaba en la plaza?...- su rostro estaba lleno de satisfaccion mientras los demas reian con sorna. Me vi a mi misma tratando de contener las lagrima mientras Edward le lanzaba miradas envenenadas... La egipcia miraba a mi "madre" entre asombrada y furiosa... De pronto se levanto haciendo que los demas dejaran de reir_

_-y yo quiero proponer un brindis por el rey Cayo. Debe ser extenuante estar rodeado de tanta intriga y odio... Lo admiro- los presentes estaban con el rostro desencajado de sorpresa -ademas quiero proponer un brindis por la mujer mas arpia que ha pisado la tierra.... Heidy...- la egipcia tomo todo el contenido de su copa y se retiro dejandolos a todos con la boca abierta incluyendonos a nosotros. Heidy no cabia del asombro...._

la vision termino. Edward me miro espectante esperando a que yo hablara.

-vi a la egipcia... Poniendo en su lugar a Heidy por nosotros...- el rostro de edward paso por la incredulidad a la rudesa

-vamos. Tenemos que irnos-

-pero Edward no te gustaria...- no me dejo terminar. Su rostro era severo

-no. No quiero que nadie se involucre en esto. Ademas me tienes a mi para que te defienda-

practicamente Edward me arrastro fuera del castillo. mi hermano no entiende lo que ella significa en su futuro. Y el valor que ira adquiriendo en su vida. Edward es un terco.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

BEPOV

apenas la pequeña alice y edward se fueron, la fiesta perdio su interes pero las cosas que me dijo angela sobre ellos me dejaron rondando la cabeza y es que como es posible que los inglese no sean capaces de ver mas alla de estupideces como los errores que cometen nuestros padres. Emmet era la viva imagen del aburrimiento. de vez en cuando bostezaba o se le cerraban solos los ojos. Pobre Emmet y es que la vida militar debe ser exahusta. Le hice una señal a Emmet y ambos salimos del salon. Siendo seguidos por las miradas de los demas. Emmet me guio hasta mi habitacion y ordeno a dos guardias estar alertas. Apenas llegue me quite mi atuendo y lo guarde en uno de mis baules. Y en seguida me meti en la cama a esperar el nuevo dia que venia...

Al dia siguiente....

Me levante apenas amanecio y es que no soportaba estar en cama. Tome mi baño aromatico y espere a que mis musculos se relajaran para despues frotar mi piel con un pañuelo humedo lleno de escencia de fresias. Cuando termine. Deje que mi cuerpo se secara y me coloque una falda de seda blanca corta, una tela pequeña que cubriera mis pechos y mis acostumbradas joyas tome uno de los papiros que habia traido de egipto. Que puedo decir? Amo leer... senti que tocaron la puerta y solo dije un "adelante" sin apartar mis ojos del papiro. Sabia que era Emmet. Era el unico que entraba de forma tan estruendosa. Ademas angela a esta hora debia estar dormida. Aparte mi vista y vi la tan familiar muestra de ogullo militar desfilar ante mi. Una vez que la tropa me dio los buenos dias y se retiro. Emmet se relajo pero siguio serio

-Emmet que sucede?-

-bella. Cayo quiere verte en la tarde...-

-que tiene eso de malo?-mi amigo hizo una mueca extraña y recorrio la habitacion meditabundo. Algo muy extraño en el

-bella... Es probable que Cayo te pida algo a cambio de tu libertad...- mis ojos brillaron con felicidad y no pude evitar sonreir como una tonta. Mi accion dejo a Emmet aun mas consternado

-emmet... Mi libertad al fin!-

-bella no entiendes, el te pedira algo que no podras dar. Algo muy grande-

-oh que pida todo el oro que quiera. Tengo de sobra. Alianzas las que quiera! Solo quiero regresar a Egipto!- emmet fruncio el seño mientras seguia paseandose mas

-bella el no pedira oro. Eso es seguro. Pero alianzas. El es muy astuto... No sera tan facil- por un momento me detuve a pensar que es lo que el rey desearia de egipto... en el fondo de mi cabeza una extraña voz me respondio "de egipto no quiere nada. Pero de ti si..." un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo y mis ojos se posaron en emmet que seguia perdido en sus pensamientos....

-me dijo que queria verte despues del almuerzo...-su expresion seguia sombria mientras mi cuerpo empezo a temblar y las fuerzas abandonaron mis piernas. Fue cuando empece a hiperventilar....

..............................................................................................................................................................................................

EDPOV

en toda la noche no pude dormir, y es que el sueño no me llegaba. Apenas subimos al coche de regreso a la campiña. Alice se quedo dormida con su cabeza sobre mis piernas... En sus sueños balbuceaba cosas como "bebe, cuñada, pañales, mucho oro, chucho y jasper" cuando llegamos la deje en su habitacion y me fui a la biblioteca a esperar el amanecer, desde muy pequeño me acostumbre a dormir poco. solo dormia dos horas cada dos dias y ya era uno de mis tantos habitos. Ademas que no dormia en ninguna cama. Comia poco y entrenaba todos los dias durante siete horas los dias que Cayo me pedia estar en la ciudad. Espere pacientemente mientras veia la noche. Faltaba poco para el alba y ya todos los criados estaban levantados. Camine lentamente al sillon y me sumi en un estado semi inconciente. Estaba dormido pero sabia y estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento a mi alrededor.

Senti pasos ligeros en la mdera y supe que era alice, entro en la biblioteca sin hacer ruido pero aun sentia su presencia y distinguia su olor. La pequeña duende salto encima mio. Pero yo fui mas rapido y la atrape en el aire mientras abria mis ojos. la risa cantarina de alice me contagio y ambos nos reimos

-cuando sera el dia que te sorprenda! No es justo!- alice hacia unos de mis encantadores pucheros y yo reia mas. Juguetonamente golpeo mi hombro y ambos reimos aun mas. mi hermanita era lo mas importante en mi vida y es que sin ella yo no habria llegado a donde estoy ahora. pero no pude evitar sentir de nuevo ese agujero en mi pecho. A pesar de tener a mi hermana. Sabia que algo mas me faltaba. Por un momento se me vino la imagen de la altiva bella. Pero deseche ese pensamiento y es que no me puedo permitir albergar esperanzas.

la mañana la pasamos entre bromas y conversaciones amenas. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que el duendecillo dijo que nos teniamos que ir a ver a Cayo.

Desde que alice se alejo de Heidy. Tiene una extraña obsecion por las compras. Y es que nuestra madre solo le daba viejos camisones rotos y manchados a alice para que se vistiera. Apenas salio de esa casa. Alice compro todo tipo de prendas y un sin fin de joyas. Mujeres, quien las entiende…

* * *

hasta qui lo dejo, y sigo repitiendo lo mismo, si no recibo reviews. no continuare


	4. alianza

Hola de nuevo!!! Les tengo buenas noticias! Continuare el fic sin falta los sábados o los domingos!!!! Siiiii!!!! Ahora quiero explicar unas cuantas acotaciones:

Muchas gracias a TODAS las chicas que me apoyaron a esto, y también PIDO DISCULPAS por mis supuestas amenazas, no eran amenazas, es que simplemente no me sentía motivada a continuarlo, y gracias a un review que recibí que puedo decir… comprendo que cometí un error

Debido a que el tercer capítulo lo escribí en mi celular y lo subí por el mismo existen muchos errores ortográficos como ya lo había dicho darla así que lo corregiré, no sé cuándo pero lo hare sin falta y eso incluye mi falta con respecto a las mayúsculas, comas y acentos, es que en mi celular no puedo colocar acentos y por cuestiones de tiempo cometí faltas con las mayúsculas y los signos de exclamación e interrogación

Esto es para Darla. Si te parece que redacto mal y que mi fic no tiene estructura. Siéntete libre de no leerlo, te recuerdo que los que publicamos algo en esta pág., no somos perfectos, no soy escritora y lo hago para expresarme, no lo hacemos por dinero ni nada por el estilo ni tampoco tenemos editores que nos corrijan. Si crees que eres excelente escritora, escribe tu una. Un consejo: se hacen críticas constructivas con educación y sobre todo con mucho tacto y teniendo BASES. Y es que las cunas datan desde la época de Cristo, con diferente modelo y con otro nombre pero existían. Al igual que la ropa. En Inglaterra se hacían compras ya que la economía ya se basaba en el valor que se le daba al oro, pero lo que estoy tratando de explicar es que Alice le quiere comprar ropa inglesa al bebe, lo que ella no sabe es que en Egipto a los hijos de los faraones, las prendas se le hacen a la medida. Y se los hacen costureros oficiales de la corte. al igual que los pañales, se usaban de tela. Y con respecto a la época la historia que yo redacto se desarrolla en 900 d.C. asi que por favor, ten bases para corregir y si no sabes, pregunta

La trama me pertenece pero los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados. Disfruten!

* * *

Edward Pov

Una vez que me coloque mi armadura de cota y Alice estuvo lista con su reluciente vestido rosado pálido, muy elegante y sencillo además de bonito. Ambos nos fuimos al castillo de Cayo

Aunque suene extraño Alice estaba un poco… tranquila. Muy calmada, no saltaba, no levantaba la voz, solo tenía una pequeña y sutil sonrisa que me ponía inquieto. Su repentino cambio de comportamiento me mareo

En todo el camino no dijo comentario propio de su naturaleza, incluso no hizo su típico puchero de niña en cuanto me vio con la armadura. Solo sonreía y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos que nunca antes se lo había visto a ella. Su actitud me desconcertaba y las dudas llenaban por completo mi cabeza ¿Qué pasaba con Alice? ¿Se habría enamorado? ¿Desde cuándo está enamorada? ¿Por qué no me lo habría dicho?

Después que supere la etapa de la duda pase a la del miedo ¿y si el sujeto no la aceptaba? ¿Y si la hacía sufrir? ¿Y si su cariño era no correspondido? ¿y si la humillaba? Después de todo era bien sabido en toda Inglaterra acerca de nuestra naturaleza, todos saben que Alice y yo somos bastardos, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enamoraba? Después de todo era una mujer y tenia necesidades básicas como formar una familia por ejemplo, entonces yo seria tío… y esa idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, es decir, literalmente odiaba a los niños, esos pequeños diablo en miniatura, traviesos y maliciosos que destruían todo a su paso, con rostros de querubines, diablos odiaba a los niños y lo que menos quería es que Alice tuviera algunos, eso sería realmente desagradable

Pero, mi hermanita es mujer, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría prohibirle una vida normal, ella se merecía un hombre bueno que la respete y la ame, una situación muy distinta a la mía, por nada del mundo podría formar una familia, odiaría que mis hijos, sangre de mi sangre, un pedazo de mi, vinieran a este mundo a sufrir, por ningún motivo formaría una familia, no importa si me tenía que casar con Isabella, ella tendría la libertad de tener su pareja y vivir su romance como ella quisiera, aunque me doliera en el orgullo yo jamás podría corresponderle ni meterme en su vida, ni mucho menos reclamarle acerca de su fidelidad, sea como sea, ella tiene la obligación de darle hijos a su país, como todo soberano, y esos hijos, no serian míos

* * *

Bella Pov

Definitivamente hoy no sería un día fácil, la conversación con Emmet no fue para nada alentadora, es decir, ¿qué clase de propuesta tiene Cayo? ¿Sería razonable? ¿Qué cosa querría de mí? Esas y muchas preguntas similares se me formaron en la cabeza en toda la mañana, dejándome con un intenso dolor de cabeza, toda mi preocupación y angustia repercutía en mi equilibrio, que empeoro, si antes era torpe, ahora mis piernas no dejaban de temblar, en más de una ocasión tuve que acostarme debido a que estaba hiperventilando y ninguno de las infusiones que me dieron los sirvientes funcionaba. Las horas pasaban y mis nervios querían matarme. Mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, si antes casi no comía, hoy ni siquiera mire la comida, la preocupación me atormentaba y el incesante recuerdo de las palabras de Emmet no me dejaba tranquila

Fue horas después del almuerzo que el se apareció de nuevo en mi habitación con la usual tropa que estaba bajo su mando, siempre dispuesta a protegerme de cualquier amenaza, claro, no me sentiría segura, si mi seguridad no fuera responsabilidad de Emmet, el se acerco y dio ordenes acerca de la formación que tomaría la tropa para avanzar hasta el salón principal, muy discretamente observe por primera vez a Emmet desde que entro y su seño fruncido me tenso y provoco y vacio desagradable que inicio en mi estomago y se extendió por mi pecho, aspire con fuerza y camine detrás de mi amigo Ingles siendo flanqueada por la tropa.

Mientras avanzaba, numerosos sirvientes se detenían a vernos pasar mientras un sonrojo cubrían sus mejillas, sin importar si eran hombres y mujeres, incluso niños, que bajo deducción propia, seguro eran los hijos de los sirvientes y ayudaban a sus padres en sus deberes, siguió avanzando ignorando la indiscreción de los sirvientes, pero por extraño que pareciera por cada paso que daba, mas me faltaba el aire y mas se me dificultaba respirar

Cuando por fin llego hasta el salón del trono, la tropa nos abandono en el umbral, Emmet y yo seguimos avanzando hasta situarnos justo al frente de Cayo y su excéntrica esposa Athenodora, su expresión aburrida nunca cambiaba, de vez en cuando un leve cambio se producía en sus ojos ante ciertas situaciones, pero era tan rápido que en muchas ocasiones me llegue a preguntar si no me lo imagine. Emmet se inclino ante los reyes y se situó detrás de mi, guardando la distancia y las apariencias.

Aun con mi presencia, Cayo no se dignaba a dirigirme la palabra, mantenía una conversación intima con su esposa la cual solo asentía de ves en cuando y movía los labios muy levemente, la actitud de Cayo no mejoraba el estado emocional en el cual me encontraba, las ansias me comían viva y la frustración me llenaba, pero hice todo lo posible por parecer indiferente y fría, mire a Emmet en busca de apoyo y el solo me observo con aprensión, seguramente estaba nervioso, pero claro nunca como lo estaría yo

Athenodora se separo de su esposo y me dirigió una extraña sonrisa, que por muy raro que sea la situación, me calmo un poco, ella y Cayo se levantaron del trono para saludarme como normalmente ambos lo harían simulando una situación completamente ordinaria, sin ningún motivo en especial, pero claro, yo contaba con la advertencia de Emmet

-su majestad Isabella, es un honor tenerla ante mi- su tono parecía meditado y su expresión me dio aun mas desconfianza, como pude reuní el valor y la fuerza de mi garganta para contestarle

-el honor es mío…- sin embargo mi voz sonó un poco quebrada e insegura, mis manos sudaban y mis rodillas temblaban ligeramente –pero no comprendo el motivo de su llamado... me gustaría que fuera directo- de un momento a otro mi humor cambio y me sentí un poco mejor, un poco mas confiada, claro tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi habilidad teatral

-majestad, usted sabe que su cautiverio fue un error…- maldito mentiroso, el lo planeo todo –sin embargo los errores se pagan, y no me gustaría que tomara represalias contra mi país, por eso le propongo una alianza, es simple su libertad con tal de que acepte mi alianza- el rostro imperturbable de Cayo no me dio una buena impresión y tampoco estaba muy renuente a aceptar dicha alianza….

-¿qué clase de alianza?- entrecerré mis ojos no muy confiada, una muy mala maña que adquirí de mi padre, siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que desconfiaba o no estaba seguro de algo –le prometo que no tomare represalias, le doy mi palabra-

-majestad entienda, con su palabra no me basta, además mi general, Edward Cullen estará más que complacido de casarse con usted-

¿Qué demonios está pensando ese hombre? ¿Casarme con un general suyo? ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Estoy segura que mi cara había perdido totalmente la expresión fría, lentamente cerré mi boca que literalmente se me había desencajado

-ya veo, es tanto su temor de que no cumpla mi palabra que pretende casarme con su general… maniobra inteligente pero no tanto, le recuerdo que YO soy la reina, el pueblo y mi ejercito, me obedecen, nunca, que le quede bien claro, nunca, Egipto se someterá a un rey o un general extranjero, no importa si es el esposo de la reina- mi ira estallo, sentí mi rostro arder de la rabia e inevitablemente mis manos se cerraron causando que mis uñas me lastimaran, estaba indignada, el nunca podría ejercer mandato alguno en Egipto, prefiero muerta antes que sus cochinas ideas lleguen a efectuarse en mi pueblo. El rostro de Cayo me demostró que tampoco le gusto mi tono ni mi respuesta, pero yo soy una reina, jamás aceptaría ordenes

-es un precio que le coloco a su libertad, no pienso arriesgarme o se casa o se queda aquí para siempre- su tono severo me recordó que no tenía muchas opciones, mi cuerpo seguía temblando… debía haber otra solución… ¿y si escapaba? No, matarían a Emmet, además no llegaría muy lejos, me atraparían sin esfuerzo, llamo mucho la atención, además necesitaría la ayuda de Emmet el cual por mi amigo mío no podría hacerlo ¿y si esperaba a que Jasper me rescatara? No tampoco, tardaría años en llegar, no es fácil recorrer tanto territorio con un ejército y además provisiones, armas, curanderos, sacerdotes, todo lo necesario, para ese entonces, ya estaría muerta ¿y si me suicidaba? Idea extremista, y para nada agradable. Solté un suspiro y trate de relajarme

-está bien, me casare, pero apenas lo haga, me iré- no soportaría quedarme por más tiempo

-no sería apropiado, se quedaran la noche de bodas y partirán al día siguiente con Emmet y la hermana de mi general, Alice- por lo menos Emmet iría y no me sentiría tan mal con los hermanos Cullen

-de acuerdo- masculle con rabia y me fui sin despedirme con Emmet pisándome los talones. Atravesé el umbral de la puerta y no di tiempo a la tropa de rodearme, estaba caminando muy deprisa con grandes zancadas y es que prácticamente Emmet y los demás soldados corrían para alcanzarme.

Definitivamente mi vida no podía empeorar, seguramente había sido una mala mujer en mi vida pasada, habré matado a un gato o habré escupido una estatua de Isis, mi diosa no podía tratarme tan mal, ¡no me lo merecía! Lo único que me falta es que aplaste un camello. Y todo por el estúpido Cayo, maldita astucia inglesa. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tire en mi cama tratando de contener mis lagrimas, Emmet me siguió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido

-Bella ¿te sientes bien?- su tono preocupado me calmo un poco, levante mi rostro para observarlo y por supuesto le dije mi edicto

-este día pasara a la historia, porque hoy juro ante mi diosa Isis que me declaro eterna enemiga de Inglaterra y sus bastardos hijos, malditos…. Además ¡me declaro enemiga del color verde!- Emmet sonrio ante mi edicto y suspiro

-no nos fue tan mal…- oh claro que no, estoy segura que se pondrá peor

* * *

Alice Pov

Ya estábamos en camino al castillo, el cielo no estaba tan nublado, algunos pájaros cantaban había una suave brisa. Hoy sería un día absolutamente perfecto, nadie lo echaría a perder, ni siquiera Heidi con sus comentarios mordaces, ni la ridícula moda española con vestidos de prostituta con telas de baja calidad y precios absurdos, tampoco la horrorosa y chirriante armadura de Edward, menos las usuales miradas de asco y repugnancia, ¡no! Hoy sería el día de la felicidad, hoy por fin conocería a Bella, mi cuñada, estoy segura que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas junto con Rosalie, además pronto estaré junto con mi amado Jasper ¡OH! ¡Por la santa seda! Tengo que ir de compras, tengo que comprar mucha lencería para Rosalie, le encantaran algunos modelos de corpiños que le modelara a Emmet, además el anillo de Bella, y juguetes, tengo que enviar muchos juguetes al Cairo

Oh ya llegamos, ¡al fin!

* * *

Ambos hermanos bajaron del carruaje, siendo saludados por los sub-alternos de Edward, siguieron su camino sin reparar en las miradas y ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Edward con expresión seria, y Alice como si de su sonrisa dependiera el mundo

En cuanto estaban al frente del rey Cayo, todos los presentes militares se retiraron dándoles privacidad.

-hola Edward, Alice es un placer tenerlos por aquí- la sonrisa de Cayo desconcertó al general

-veo que Isabella acepto- la voz cantarina de Alice hizo que Athenodora riera y aplaudiera su tono alto de soprano

-así es, es una mujer terca pero acepto, no tenia mas remedio- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Cayo le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza a Edward, que se sumió aun mas en su actitud huraña y malhumorada

-Edward, espero que seas muy feliz con Isabella… y que tu Alice, encuentres lo que estas buscando en el Cairo- la sonrisa maternal de Athenodora le causo más estragos en las inseguridades con respecto a la actitud de Alice- Alice querida, acompáñame, quiero que me des tu opinión con algunos vestidos- Alice deslumbro a los presentes incluyendo a Edward con su famosa sonrisa de plata para después seguir a Athenodora a otra habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos

-Edward acompáñame a pasar lista- el joven asintió mientras el rey se dirigía hacia el patio de entrenamientos tan familiar para Edward

* * *

Edward Pov

Realmente estoy sorprendido, nunca llegue a pensar que Isabella aceptara casarse conmigo, ¿sabría acerca de mi?¿habrá escuchado los rumores? ¿Los habrá creído? ¿Qué habrá pensado? ¿tendrá miedo de mi? Tonto Edward, no es momento para pensar si le agradaras o no, ¡eres un bastardo! ¿Quien querría a un bastardo? Solo las ratas… además, ella está muy por encima de mí, jamás se fijaría en un maldito como yo…

-Edward, es hora de que hablemos sobre algo importante…- maldición, no, la última vez que tuve una conversación así con Cayo fue con respecto a las mujeres

-d-e-e que –q-uie-res hablar- seguramente debo estar sonrojado, me arde el rostro, maldición esto es tan vergonzoso.

El no dijo mas ya que llegamos al patio y automáticamente nos saludaron todos los soldados, incluyendo el capitán, después del saludo el capitán dio órdenes acerca de las posiciones de las filas, Cayo y yo nos dirigimos a un podio en el cual podíamos observar todo sin dificultad alguna. Justo al frente de las tropas

El capitán nos observo esperando la orden de iniciación, yo asentí e inmediatamente empezaron los ejercicios.

Cayo volteo a verme de una manera severa, haciendome sonrojar con antelación, trague con dificultad y espere a que la experiencia no fuera tan… desagradable como la anterior, este día seria muy largo

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, por favor reviews, es lo único que les pidoooooooo dejen su mensaje…. Para hacerme feliz

Feliz= capítulos largos

Capítulos largos= su felicidad

Asi que seamos todos felices y dejen un review!!!! Jajajajaja.

Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que recibí en el capitulo anterior!!!! Y disculpen la demora, pero estoy en plenos exámenes y pues…. Ya saben, el caso es!!!! Que les agradezco a todas y a cada una por separado y de verdad me encanta su apoyo!!!!

Bye!!!! Hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
